


Floop

by fangirlscribbles



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlscribbles/pseuds/fangirlscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mickey used to stick out his tongue before he figured out what the middle finger meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floop

**Author's Note:**

> title because [the tongue thing](http://maltedmilkovich.tumblr.com/post/109029103794/mickey-milkovich-his-tongue-that-adorable-tongue) is called a floop. idea from a conversation about Mickey's tongue (instead of his ass, for once)

All Ian had said was, ”you look good, man!” and Mickey had given him the finger. Ian sighed and rolled his eyes, turning to the nearest non-Mickey Milkovich. It turned to be Iggy, sitting on the couch and staring at the TV with his usual blank expression. By now Ian was pretty certain that Mickey and Mandy were the only Milkoviches with more than two brain cells.  
  
“He always do that?” he asked nonetheless, and Iggy’s blank expression turned to him.  
  
Iggy looked confused for a moment before he grinned lazily. “Nah, man, he used to stick his tongue out when he was real tiny.”  
  
Mickey let out a choked noise at the blatant treachery, and Ian let out a surprised laugh. “He did? Oh my god, how tiny?”  
  
“Until he was nine or so,” Iggy shrugged, but then his whole face lit up. “I actually have video of it, hold on.”  
  
He got up from the couch and disappeared into his room. Ian turned to Mickey, grinning so wide his cheeks hurt. “Mick, I think Christmas came early,” he said, just barely managing not to squeal. Mickey glared daggers at him and didn’t reply.  
  
He was silent until Iggy came back into the living room, brandishing a VHS tape like it held all the answers to the universe’s many mysteries. Mickey looked at him with a disbelieving look on his face.  
  
“Wait, you were serious?” Iggy just grinned at him, a slightly manic glint in his eyes. “What the fuck, Iggy!”  
  
Ian cackled at the utter betrayal in Mickey’s voice, moving to sit next to Iggy on the couch. Mickey launched himself over the back of it as soon as Iggy sat down after having put the tape in the player, trying to choke his brother. Iggy just leaned back like he didn’t even notice, and when Mickey realized it wasn’t going to work he climbed right over not only the back of the couch but also his brother.  
  
If he hadn’t been so focused on the TV screen, where a tiny Mickey was playing around with a gun and talking to himself, Ian probably would have laughed his ass off at the sight. The person holding the camera was sniggering so Ian couldn’t hear what he was saying but, God, his tiny voice was adorable.  
  
“Mick, you never told me you were so cute!” Ian said, but a second later his boyfriend was covering the TV screen with his body. Ian let out an annoyed noise and leaned so far to the side he nearly fell off the couch, trying to see around Mickey. “ _That_ is not cute, get out of the way!”  
  
Mickey huffed. “I’m not gonna let you see this shit!”  
  
Ian got up and leveled Mickey with an unimpressed stare. “What, you think it’ll ruin your thug image? Yeah, no. Begging for my dick until you cried sort of already did that.”  
  
He approached Mickey to physically get him to move out of the way as Iggy exploded with laughter behind him and Mickey’s face colored so fast he got visibly dizzy.  
  
“Ian!” he managed to squeak out, sounding absolutely scandalized. Ian paid him no heed as he lifted his boyfriend up and slung him over his shoulder, returning to his spot on the couch as Iggy continued cackling like a madman.  
  
Ian sat down just in time to hear the person holding the camera ask Mickey what he was doing in a teasing voice.  
  
Little Mickey looked up at the camera with wide eyes and Ian almost squealed, dragging the current, grown Mickey down from his shoulder and depositing him in his lap.  
  
“Oh my god, look at you! Even cuter than you are now!” Ian gushed, poking his fingers at Mickey’s ticklish spots and making him squirm, though he resolutely refused to laugh.  
  
On the screen, someone said, “you’re not supposed to play with guns, little mouse,” and a hand reached out to take the gun from tiny Mickey.  
  
“Stop it! Give it back!” Tiny Mickey protested and reached his hand out for the gun, but when he didn’t get it back he stuck his tongue out and turned away with an angry frown.  
  
Ian actually squealed, unable to resist turning to the Mickey in his lap and smothering him with tiny kisses all over his face and neck.  
  
“You’re so cute!” By now, Iggy had stopped laughing and was making noises to show his displeasure with the display of affection going on beside him. Ian ignored him, and was making it very difficult for Mickey to do much else than feebly kick at him. “My baby is the cutest!”  
  
He looked up from Mickey as the scene on the TV changed. This time it showed Mickey and Mandy standing in the kitchen, jumping up and down to try and reach something on a shelf.  
  
“What’s the matter, short stuffs?” the person holding the camera said as they approached the two children. “Can’t reach the sweets?”  
  
Mandy immediately turned and pouted at whoever it was, but Mickey kept jumping. The person holding the camera got closer, reaching out to ruffle Mandy’s hair and making her pout even more.  
  
“If you ask nicely, maybe I’ll help you.”  
  
“No way, Tony! I can do it myself!” Little Mickey yelled in response, defiant as ever.  
  
The person holding the camera, Tony apparently, reached out and easily picked the item Mickey was futilely reaching for from the shelf. Mickey let out an indignant shriek and turned to glare at Tony, sticking his tongue out after a moment before promptly storming off.  
  
“Iiiiaaaaannnnn,” Mickey honest-to-God _whined_ from his place in Ian’s lap, squirming to try and get Ian to let go of him. Ian was having none of that and only held on harder. “Do you have to watch this? It’s embarrassing!”  
  
“Come on, babe, you’re totally adorable,” Ian said, tearing his eyes off the screen to look down at the mortified creature in his lap. “Oh, fine, do you have any better ideas?”  
  
Iggy seemed to sense what was going to happen and let out a mortified groan. “Please don’t,” he said, but neither Mickey nor Ian was listening.  
  
Ian watched with interested as Mickey’s expression turned suggestive. “I do, actually…” he practically purred, and Ian let him up when he squirmed this time, so he could sit up properly and straddle his boyfriend.   
  
Thankfully Iggy was spared the details when Mickey leaned in to whisper his suggestions in Ian’s ear – and judging by the moan Ian let out, it was nothing Iggy would ever want to hear. He snorted half in amusement and half in disgust when Ian was suddenly rushing to get up from the couch and carry Mickey to his – or their, now, Iggy supposed – room.  
  
“I’ll show you just how _not cute_ I am!” Mickey growled in Ian’s ear as they fell onto the bed, and Ian chuckled breathily.  
  
“Please do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts or just come talk to me on [tumblr](http://mickeymousevich.tumblr.com/) ^-^


End file.
